Atlas/Britannia
Perched on the seemingly end of the world, Britannia is one of the six areas which form the European continent, and consists of two islands: Britain and Eire. As a land, Britannia itself is somewhat dirt-poor, due to its low level of natural resources and industry, although it must be noted that it has its own fair share of supply centres. This is rendered troublesome for any faction which starts off on Britannia because the presence of multiple sea lanes leading to three different areas of Europe means that it is somewhat difficult for them to grow efficiently without attracting unwanted attention whether from their neighbours or from outsiders on the European mainland. Britannia itself however has quite a number of rare resources, most notably one of the few spots where whales may be hunted. Also, its sea lanes to Varangia, Franconia and Iberia means that some may find it expedient to use Britain as a "land bridge" to get to other parts of Europe in a jiffy, provided that the island can be conquered. Resource count file:rare.png link=Atlas/Britannia#Mhumhan agus Laighin|Cattle link=Atlas/Britannia#Powys|Coal link=Atlas/Britannia#Iceland|Whales Granite|link=Atlas/Britannia#Highlands link=Atlas/Britannia#Mercia|Wool link=Atlas/Britannia#Northumbria|Wool link=Atlas/Britannia#Deheubarth|Fish Supply: Connacht agus Ulaid; Powys x 2 Notes *Unification bonus: 50Total wealth: 50; ave territorial wealth: 3 *Notable resources: Wool This region is divided into fourteen territories, which are accessible from Portugal and France to the south, and the Low Countries and Scandinavia in the east. For this reason it is wise for the three factions who start off on these isles to consolidate their power in Britannia as soon as possible, and to break any power in Europe which has grown too strong. This is especially important given Britannia's politically porous southern border which is accessible from almost any point in north-western Franconia. Britannia's resources, somewhat limited, are still of some use. Perhaps the most vital of these is wool, which is found in fair abundance throughout the south. Wool is a vital resource for teching up and ensuring that buildings and units use less timber, which might be useful for England especially if it seeks to become an economic power as it makes its civilians better workers. Granite is of use for Scotland as it ensures that not only does it have better cost effectiveness in a CtW mission, but it also helps in setting up colonies once there is sufficient political impetus to travel overseas. In contrast, however, Britannia's manpower is rather limited, with only two supply centres — the first in Ireland and the second in Wales. Getting these is a major struggle for England in the Early Campaign, but in the Late Campaign the control of Powys by England means that it has a major advantage over other factions in the region as well as on the European mainland, especially over France in particular. Iceland While not exactly part of Britain, Iceland is less than a month's sailing away from Britain, and while barren and inhospitable is a good area for whaling. Iceland can also be used as a base from which an inroad against the Scandinavian regions of Varangia may be conducted via Norway, or southwards into Britain through the Scots Highlands. Highlands These sparsely populated and farmed mountains form most of the Scottish lands, populated mostly by clans of shepherds who jealously guard their freedom and their way of life. And not without reason too. Vikings seeking the riches of Britain or needing a stopover point before Iceland have all landed here from the coast of Norway. Border Marches The Border Marches of Scotland are may seem more hospitable than the stony Highlands, but the wealth to be had from herding and its proximity to the borders of England means that this area is one of the most blood-soaked parts of Britain, experiencing cross-border raids between different tribes who have learnt to hate one another in the Dark Ages. Central Belt The most fertile part of Scotland, the so-called Central Belt is most developed and most populated part of the Scottish kingdom and harbours the largest of Scotland's cities. The Central Belt also has a few good ports, so access to Connachta agus Ulaid in northern Ireland is also not a great issue here. Northumbria The beating heart of Britain, Northumbria covers the central part of this larger island, and many of the English communities of the north. Trade routes between the Highlands and the Welsh and English kingdoms run through this way and thus it is a major hub of commerce and industry. Connacht agus Ulaid The north and west of Eire are the homes of two of Irelands greatest kingdoms: Connacht and Ulster. Located in a land of wood and bog, the people of these lands will fight fiercely to defend their homes and freedom at all costs, and as such a major power in control of this region can definitely expect to receive a major boost in its manpower. Because of its proximity to northern Britannia, Connact agus Ulaid can be used to reach the territories of Gwynedd and the Central Belt of Scotland. Gwynedd Gwynedd is the strongest principality of a people increasingly beleagured by invasions from land and sea alike. From Gwynedd, the major princes of the Welsh draw their support, allowing them to stand tall over the rest of their kind. Mhumhan agus Laighin The southern half of Eire is dominated by two kingdoms: Munster and Leinster. While not as heavily populated as the north due to the depredations of Vikings over two centuries, the land by itself is not poor: Ireland's vast expanses make it ideal for the raising of cattle. Mhumhan agus Laigin's location between Britain and the Atlantic thus make it a vital stopping point to forces travelling southwards through Ireland into Deheubarth, or going further down south to Galicia in Spain. Midlands Forming the western frontier of England's border with the Welsh lands, The Midlands comprise a fairly productive area based on agriculturre and commerce. Powys Although poor, the region of Powys like any other part of the Welsh homeland is covered with hill and fen. This area is also one of the most mountainous parts of Wales and holds vast supplies of coal. Deheubarth This land is broken by countless heavily forested mountains, and access to the Irish Sea and Southern Ireland. As such, those wishing to take Ireland through Mhumhan agus Laigin are advised to take Deheubarth as soon as possible. East Anglia A mostly windswept land, East Anglia's strategic location has made it a hub of trade between Britain and the mainland, through Vrieslan and Vlaanderen. This part of Britain is also useful because as easily as it can be used to facilitate trade, ships can also be hosted therein to conduct piracy, thus depriving a foe of tribute. West Anglia Long settled by the Saxon tribes which arrived from Northern Europe throughout the 6th and 7th centuries, West Anglia is now the cradle of the Kingdom of Wessex, and functions as the capital for the English. Be it as it may, however, the proximity to Europe means that the territories of Normandie, Vreizh and Vlaanderen are all within easy reach from here. Kernow ha Dewnes These lands, called Cornwall and Devon by the English, produce a fair amount of tin — a vital ingredient in the making of bronze. Kernow ha Dewnes is also vital as it is also reachable via sea from Vreizh in France. Category:Atlas Category:CtW